Zelda's Policies
by Nintendolemons
Summary: A fic about Zelda and how she gets what she wants as ruler.


These characters WILL be having sex, so please leave if you're uncomfortable with that or are underage.

Also, I own nothing from The Legend of Zelda universe, and all characters and places belong to Nintendo. The story is mine, everything else is Nintendo.

…

Zelda was going to the Zora kingdom to discuss trade relations with them. King Zora died last month and Ruto took control as next in line. After mourning the death of the recently deceased King, Zelda and Ruto needed to renew a few things.

Zelda was riding her royal horse over the bridge to the tunnel that led to the waterfall to the Zora's domain. She stopped her guards outside saying, "This is a peaceful meeting, we don't won't to give the wrong impression."

The guards nodded and waited outside the waterfall. Zelda jumped through, getting her dress wet, and making it, and her hair, cling to her skin.

"You'd think they'd find a better way to enter," she mumbled to herself. She looked around the domain, seeing the big pool in the middle, and a path to the right that led to the throne room.

Queen Ruto came from the tunnel with a smile on her face, two guards by her side and a small crown on her head. "Welcome Princess Zelda. I hope you have a pleasant time while you're here." She bowed in respect to the neighboring ruler.

Zelda saw as Ruto bowed, her breasts jiggled and hung low, since the Zoras rarely wear clothes. Zelda imagined squeezing them in hands, and sucking on her nipples. The thought of it alone started to make her wet.

She quickly snapped back to reality, though. Stammering slightly at the beginning she said, "I…I'm sure I will." She curtsied in her damp dress. "We should get to the agreement."

"You're right we should. You can dry of in my quarters. Follow me."

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief that Ruto didn't get suspicious of her. There was no way she was going to let her know of her fantasies.

Ruto turned, and walked down the tunnel to the throne room. She went to a wall to the right and pushed a rock that pushed it's way out. A secret passage way opened up as Ruto beckoned her to come in. The guards stayed stationed outside.

Inside was another stone cave with a small pool in the middle. Zelda assumed Ruto slept there. She also saw a Hylainian dresser with a mirror and some jewelry on it.

"You can take you clothes off in there. Come back when you're done." Said Ruto pointing to a hole in the wall that led to a small room that had a rushing river in it. Zelda assumed it was a bathroom.

"But, won't that be a little indecent?" Asked Zelda.

"Nonsense!" She replied, "You see me nude all the time, and you don't see me complaining."

Zelda nodded shyly, and slipped off into the bathroom. She took off her tiny crown and placed it on the floor, opposite of the river. She pulled off her gloves and laid them side by side, flat out to dry, same with her shoes. She struggled to pull her dress over her head, but managed, and dropped it by her shoes.

She stepped out to see Ruto was in her pool bed.

"Oh come on Zelda don't be shy. You can take off your bra and panties too. We're friends, and they need to dry."

Zelda couldn't believe this. She thought she might be dreaming, and begged herself to not wake up.

"Alright then," she said. She pulled her bra over her head then dropped her panties, right in front of Ruto. She left them by the bathroom door to dry.

"Come on in," said Ruto, "The water's fine."

"Wasn't the point of me coming in here to dry off?" Asked Zelda, regretting it thinking this was the chance to get close, and she was blowing it.

Fortunately Ruto said, "That was just your clothes, your skin can dry off easy. Come in so we can discuss."

Zelda plopped in next to her, and Ruto scooted closer. Zelda saw Ruto next to her, seeing her breasts in the water, and feeling her touch right next to her made her wet. She just hopped Ruto wouldn't notice.

They began to talk about trade. Unfortunately for them, they came to an impasse in negotiations and couldn't think of a solution. Ruto thought Zelda wanted to much from them, without giving enough in return, and Zelda couldn't give anymore, without it being unfair to her kingdom.

Ruto sighed in frustration, but then came up with an idea. She scooted closer to Zelda and put her arm around her shoulder, looking her dead in the eye with a devilish look.

Zelda squirmed bit, scared of Ruto, but very turned on.

"You know," said Ruto, "there is ONE thing you can give me that hasn't been discussed."

"An…and what is that?"

Ruto leaned in and planted a kiss right on Zelda's lips, making the water splash around them. She pulled back in surprise, making Ruto look down in shame.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Asked Zelda, splashing toward Ruto wrapping her arms around her and planting another kiss.

Ruto returned it pushing her tongue into Zelda's mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other when Zelda saw her chance and took it. She raised a hand and grabbed Ruto's right breast. She circled her nipple with a finger, feeling it get harder. Ruto's nipples seemed to match her skin most of the time, but it turned a darker blue when she was turned on.

Ruto lowered her hand underwater, to Zelda's clit, rubbing the outside. She let a finger enter, releasing a moan from Zelda into Ruto's mouth. Zelda twisted her nipple for revenge.

Ruto moved back from the kiss to let out a gasp. She then inserted another finger, and fingered Zelda furiously, making the water splash around them. Zelda groaned loudly, and then started to let out screams of pleasure.

"You like that uh?" Asked Ruto, "You want me to keep going?"

"Yes, yes!" Screamed Zelda, "Don't stop now, I'm almost there!"

Ruto did stop, though, having a better plan. She took her earrings off of her ears and handed it to the eghaussted and slightly irritated Zelda.

"Put these on, it'll let you breathe underwater." Said Ruto.

Zelda didn't know where she was going with this, but trusted her enough to do it. Ruto took her by the hand, and pulled her underwater. She led her to a tunnel that led to Lake Hylia.

As they floated in the middle of the lake, Ruto suddenly wrapped her legs around Zelda's face. She then brought Zelda's legs around her head, and started to lick her out.

Zelda followed suit, as she started to do the same. They groped at each other's asses, and licked up and down their snatch. They slowly rotated in the water, in till Zelda no longer knew which way was up.

Ruto sucked on Zelda's clit as Zelda pushed her face deeper into Ruto. Zelda felt an orgasim build up, and then started to spasm in the water. Ruto spasmed with her, reaching her climax as well. They screamed into the water, bubbles floating upward, in till they finished.

The two of them swam back to Ruto's room, pleased with themselves. "So, I guess that's settles the agreement," said Zelda, panting.

"Yes, we're in agreement," replied Ruto tired.

Zelda got out of the pool and dried off. She grabbed her dried clothes and said her goodbyes to Ruto, as she went back home to the castle.


End file.
